


New Entry

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-31
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	New Entry

Title: New Entry  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: soft R (very soft)  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #142: Dear Diary  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: AU  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

New Entry

~

_Against the wall in the pantry_ it said. Remus smiled. “Severus!” he called.

“Yes?”

Remus hauled Severus close. “Saw what you wrote,” he growled, lips against Severus’ neck.

“What’re you talking about?” Severus gasped.

Remus Banished their clothes. “Your list of places to shag,” he rasped, aligning their cocks.

“What--?” Severus lost words as Remus bit his shoulder and sped up his movements.

Moments later they collapsed together.

“What brought that on?” Severus finally asked.

“Your diary entry.”

“What diary?”

“That book on your desk--”

“--has my list of potential storage areas.” Severus smirked. “But I can obtain a diary.”

~


End file.
